Devices for spraying fluids are basically known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,944; U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,460; U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,161; U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,506; U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,981 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,160.
In particular, medical devices for spraying at least two fluid components which react together rapidly are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,084; and US 20090108091.
The above publications are silent on the performance of the medical devices when spraying is carried out in close proximity to the target location. There is a need for a medical device for spraying two components, which react together rapidly, in close proximity to a target surface.